Drops of Jupiter
by Quibblette
Summary: War re-surfaces, Hermione is back from a 'soul vacation', will Harry be able to tell her how he feels before it's too late? My first ever H/H songfic. Or fic period.


**_A/N_** **I'd like to dedicate this to Nats (HP Fan four) because he's a great friend and he's helped me so much with TPIF by listening to my ideas, sharing his with me and most importantly boosting my ego. So THANKYOU NATS!**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget to read his stories, they are absolute works of art!**

Hermione's been away for so long I don't think I can stand it. After graduation she went to Italy - said she needed some time to get her life back together. Her parents had been killed by Voldemort and she didn't know where she's gonna live. The muggle or wizarding world. I know she wants to avenge her parents, she's just not sure at the moment whether she's ready for it yet. At least that's what she says. I just think that she was confused. And Hermione Granger isn't used to being confused. 

Whatever the reason was, she's back now. Back in England, with me. With Ron, and Ginny, and Dumbledore. I'm waiting for her at the airport. I don't know why she decided to waste the money when she could just apparate.

Here she is. Walking through the door with her luggage in a trolley. She's beautiful. I know she was before she left but now, she's just stunning. I must be gawking like an idiot but I don't care. Her hair's out and she's wearing her favourite pair of jeans. The ones with the embroiled flowers. She's taller and seems so much more, I don't know, easy going. But she seems more mature too. I guess six months can do that to someone.

***

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey hey hey hey_

_She acts like summer and she walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey hey hey hey_

***

"Harry!"

God her voice sounds wonderful. I haven't heard it in months, though it seems like years. She walks over to me in quick, confident strides. I can't sense the confusion anymore. The trip really has done her good. 

***

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey hey hey hey_

***

She's here now. Standing in front of me. Her arms open expecting a hug. I don't disappoint her. God, I've been waiting to do that for months. Just sink into her arms again. I take in the scent of her hair and the usual smell of lavender that always surrounds her. 

"How was it?" I asked, finally pulling away. "You look great! How was the food? The apartment? I wanna know everything!"

***

_Tell me, did you sail cross the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven's overrated_

***

I did want to know everything. Was she okay? How was she feeling. But the two questions that bothered me the most were of course, 

Where was she going to live? Here or in the wizarding world. Was she going to join the war? The war hasn't started yet of course. Would I be here if it had? But they were already recruiting the people. Hogwarts seventh years and other capable adults. My head wanted her to join the war - she was so talented and I just feel that it'd be a loss not to use the talent against evil. She had saved my neck so often during Hogwarts when the three of us, Ron included, were getting yearly visits from Voldemort. But my heart didn't want her to go. What if she got hurt? What if she DIED?! That was a risk I wasn't willing to take. But was she?

***

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

***

Okay, those questions were for long-term. Right now I just want to know whether she's someone. You know, whether she's seeing someone. By the way I'm carrying on you can probably tell that my feelings for her don't just end at friendship. Or sister either. It goes much further than that and I'm considering telling her. But I just want to know first. I don't want to make a fool of myself.

"It was great! The architecture's magnificent. The people are absolutely snobby though. I mean, I thought _I_ was the queen of snobby but them? 'I am sorry ma'm, but your skirt does not reach past your knees thus you are not permitted to enter the ball room. Please take our dress rules under consideration while you are staying here.' C'mon!"

Phew! By the sounds of it no Italian guy's in her life. But she really has changed, hasn't she? She's a lot more open now, which I think is great.

***

_Now that she's back from her soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey hey hey hey_

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo 

_Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey hey hey hey_

***

_(A few hours later)_

We're at the Weasley's now. The drive was pretty easy, and she was real talkative. Going on about how the men there looked great but the personality was that of a cow. Now, would the old Hermione use that comparison? You know, I've realised something from that drive. She hasn't changed that much. Still uses big words - some I don't even now the meaning of like 'I was feeling quite nostalgic for the first few weeks'. I guess now she's just found it easier to open up to people. Must've been pretty lonely there, not knowing anyone. She's in the kitchen now, helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny prepare lunch.

"You love her don't you?"

Ron. Trust him to break my train of thought.

"I'm happy to see you too pal," 

"We're good enough friends to not need the whole 'How do you do?' crap. Now just tell me. You love her don't you?"

"And that would matter how?"

"Because you're standing there like a dork gazing at her picture. She's in the kitchen. Just go talk to her."

Great advice my friend. Easier said than done. 

***

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid the she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told me a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

***

_(A few months later - The War)_

I never expected the war to come so fast. Voldemort's trying to seize Hogwarts and we're doing all we can to prevent it. Christ! That was a close one. The bloody Death Eater just shot a spell at me. The place is a mess. Blood and corpses everywhere. Just to think that this used to be the wonderful lake over there, where Hermione is now. She's here too. Wouldn't listen when I told her it was too dangerous. Said that he took something of hers as well and if she was going down he was going with her. Brave as always, Hermione. And beautiful too. Good thing she's so talented. There aren't many of us left. Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't taking any prisoners. Come to think of it, neither are w..! God, I should stop thinking like this. Just had time to deflect a stray spell from Goyle. Don't think Harry, just look, deflect, fire. Look, deflect, fire. Look, deflect, fire. Voldemort hasn't shown up yet. We figured that no-one could really defeat him if it came down to a duel so we racked our brains and created a spell. Hopefully it'll be strong enou..! Just had to shoot an Avada Kedavra at a Death Eater. I can't believe how much killing is happening today. I've killed twenty people in the past hour. It took me forever to finally say the words for the first time. Defeating Voldemort is different to actually killing people. It's just like a seventh sense now. I'm what you would probably call a sniper. So is Hermione, Ron, Oliver Wood, Remus and Sirius. Dumbledore's in the North Tower making the potion to go with the incantation. It's because the seven of us are needed to perform the final spell. I just hope it works.

***

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

***

We're about to face Voldemort now. I don't know how we're gonna pull this off. Dumbledore's given us a few minutes to say our good byes - this mightn't only be the end of Voldemort. It'll probably be the end of us as well. He's challenged Dumbledore to a wizard's duel and we'll be there hiding in the bushes and doing the final touch-ups. I know now everyone's gonna think 'It's a wizard's duel! Wizard on wizard not wizard on gang of wizards', but hey, Evil never plays fair so why should we? 

This is it. I'm walking with Hermione towards the Forbidden Forest. That's where the duel's gonna take place. I stop walking and turn to her. Who would've thought that I'd still be scared about telling her how I feel in the heat of all this? Well, here goes nothing.

"'Mione, if this doesn't work out and I die -"

"Harry, don't say that. You're not going to die."

"Well, we don't know that for sure. 'Mione if this doesn't work out and I die, I just want you to know that I love you. And not as a sister either because that wouldn't even be close. 'Mione I love you with all my heart. You're my life. I just can't imagine losing you 'Mione. If I die, I want you to promise me that you'll remember that okay?"

Now I sound like a total idiot, but  I said it the best I could. Now all I have to do is wait for the 'I only love you as a brother speech' 1..2..3..

Okay… this wasn't expected. She's kissing me! Those beautiful lips. Too late to enjoy them properly, she pulls away.

"Harry, I love you more than words can say but we've gotta go. Voldemort will be here any second."

Trust the most evil wizard in the world to ruin a perfectly romantic moment. We run to our hiding spots in the trees. God I feel like a kamikaze. 

_***_

_Tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it all you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_***_

This is it. On the count of three and we all jump out. Purify your mind Harry. Think of love. Think of life. Think of Hermione.

We're out. And now we're chanting. Amor vita pax vis malum destruèùr totalus. Amor vita pax vis malum destruèur totalus. Amor vita pax vis malum destruèur totalus. Amor vita pax vis malum destruèur totalus. AMOR VITA PAX VIS MALUM DESTRUÈUR TOTALUS! 

Our voices are now as loud as it can possibly get. Voldemort's just paralysed in the middle of our circle. I don't think he's dead though. Here's the part that I've dreaded. If anyone's gonna die it's now. I step forward and begin chanting. Amor, amor, amor, amor…. A ball of light starts to build around me. Hermione steps in and starts chanting with me. But she chants Vita while I continue with Amor. The ball transfers to her, but this time twice as bright as it started. Ron comes in with Pax. The ball moves onto him doubling it's brightness. Then Oliver with Vis, the ball moves on and glows brighter still. It keeps going, Remus with Malum, Sirius with Destruèur, the ball keeps getting brighter. Finally, it reaches Dumbledore. The ball's so bright that I can't even look at it straight. I'm fighting hard to keep chanting. It's easier than it sounds. TOTALUS! Dumbledore screams on top of his voice. We all stop chanting as the ball speeds up and hits Voldemort. I hear this bloodcurdling cry as he turns to stone and CRACK! The statue turns to dust. Sirius, Remus, Oliver, Ron, Hermione and I each pour a little of the potion on the ashes while muttering our word of the incantation. I look around and see Dumbledore on the floor lying rigid. I have to do his part before I can check up on him. 

"Totalus," I mumble pouring a second vial of potion onto the ashes. The ashes burst into flames before turning into a plant. Deadly nightshade, how fitting.

_***_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_***_

_(The nest day - Hospital Wing)_

I'm sitting here with Hermione in front of Dumbledore's bed. We haven't left his side during the whole dilemma. Oliver went home and Sirius, Ron and Remus had to help clean up the mess after they got out of the Hospital Wing. I can't believe it's finally over. Voldemort's gone. Hermione is sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder and my arm around hers. This feels so right. We haven't really talked about our confessions yet. I guess we're both still recovering. She had it hardest after Dumbledore and I. It's always like that. When you start of it almost kills you and then the person afterwards gets it only a pinch easier until you reach the middle person who gets it the easiest. The one after the middle and up gets it increasingly harder until the last one almost kills himself. That's what happened here. Madame Pompfrey says that the spell took everything out of him. 

"Hermione," I begin as she looks up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry," she whispers before kissing me again.

Man, I can get used to these kisses!

_***_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance_

_Five hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had ….. and me_

_***_

_(Weeks later - The Dance Floor of Club Owl)_

I know that I shouldn't be doing this straight after the final battle. Going out in the open with those Death Eaters that we didn't mange to catch around. But as I pull Hermione that tad bit closer while we dance to 'Dilligère' by the Weird Sisters I can't care less. Seeing Hermione in that beautiful red dress just blows me away. She leans over and kisses me. We keep kissing and dancing and I realise that, yep. I'm a fool. But mate, I'm a fool in love.

_***_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you fall fall a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

And did you miss me, while you were looking fro yourself out there 

_***_

And you really should try it sometime.

THE END

**_Hope you liked it. Please review! It's the first time I've written with this style of writing so be gentle. I just like trying new styles and I've seen so many well written stories written in this style that I thought I'd give it a try. It was originally going to be pure fluff but the story just had a mind of its own so the war managed to sneak its way in. Oh, and no offence to the Italians, I just had to find a country with great architecture and scenery and Italy was the first that popped into my mind.  _**

**_Everyone! Please R/R_******

**Disclaimer Poem: **

**Oh how I am broke,**

**Let me count the ways,**

**My mother's mad,**

**She wants the house,**

**Our lawyer's bad,**

**He couldn't scare a mouse,**

**My bank account's empty,**

**I don't have a single cent,**

**I used to have plenty,**

**But my aunt took it all without my consent,**

**My dad's gonna get fired,**

**'Cause his department's evil,**

**I doubt he'll get re-hired,**

**Er.. something something Knevil?**

**So I'm pretty much broke,**

**My comp. might have to go,**

**Even though my dad's a good bloke,**

**We'll have to live off the Dow!**

****

**_Doesn't really rhyme  I know but it's a last minute poem._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_******


End file.
